


Ask a Beast

by puss_nd_boots



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Dom/sub, Flogging, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai finds out that his image change via the new PV has effects that he didn’t anticipate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask a Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Written to commemorate Kai's birthday and the first fic I did inspired by the full Inside Beast PV. Also inspired by my two most recent fascinations with these boys – Kai’s flogger (he REALLY looks like he knows what he’s doing with that thing) and Ruki’s red-red lipstick.

Kai walked into the apartment, shut the door and leaned against it, drawing a huge breath. The bag that was in his hand fell to the floor with a resounding thud – resounding enough to startle his lover on the couch out of his Twitter trance.

“What the fuck?” Ruki exclaimed, dropping the phone. When he looked up, he saw that the expression on Kai’s face was definitely not the usual cheery countenance he had when coming in from shopping. There wasn’t a dimple to be seen anywhere. No, this was the face Kai usually had after dealing with particularly troublesome staff members.

Kai took another breath, clenching a fist at his side. “That was . . . “ he said, and then stopped, jaw tight, fist tighter.

“Was what?” Ruki said. “Kai, what the hell is going on?” He took the other man’s hands – Kai felt like he was made of stone right now – and led him across the room, depositing him on the couch. Or, rather, he stopped at the couch, and had to give Kai a small push to make him sit.

Kai leaned over, his head in his hands. “Why the hell does everyone in the world think I’m the world’s biggest information source for . . . THAT?”

“For what?” Ruki sat next to Kai. “Look, I want to help you with whatever it is, but I can’t unless you fucking tell me what’s wrong!”

“All right.” Kai rubbed a hand across his forehead. “I went into the office today – small meeting with the staff about the tour. One of the secretaries came up to me and said she wants to ask me about something. I said, sure. She looked around her, and then asked if the third date is too soon to tell her guy that she wants to try spanking.”

“What the FUCK?” Okay, Ruki was used to some of the PSC people being eccentric and asking weird questions – it was par for the course in the music business – but he’d never experienced anything like that!

“Oh, it gets better,” Kai said. “I went into the meeting itself, and we were talking to the crew chiefs that will be coming with us. And the guy that will be doing the lighting pulled me aside later and asked me for recommendations on good sex shops. Specifically, ones where you can buy ball gags.”

“Are you fucking KIDDING me?” Okay, this was getting flat-out surreal. Maybe, Ruki thought, a bunch of the staff got together to play some kind of a gag on Kai.

“I wish I was. And THEN, when the meeting was done, I went out to Harajuku, to that jewelry store. They got in that necklace I wanted. And as I was leaving the store, some Loli came up to me, asked if I was Kai-san from GazettE, said she loves the new album and then asked if I recommend furry handcuffs or regular ones.”

“Holy SHIT.” So much for the staff conspiracy theory.

“So by that time . . .” Kai rubbed the back of his neck. “I was beginning to wonder if I was asleep. You know, dreaming all this. So I decided to go to the most dull, mundane, normal place I could think of.” He pointed to the bag. “The pet store, to get cans of wet food for Koron.”

Ruki just reached over and squeezed his lover’s hand. He knew that Kai was normally a cat person . . . but he’d lovingly adopted Ruki’s dog since they’d been living together.

“And I was on my way to the cash register,” Kai said, “and this woman came up to me with a dog collar and asked if this would be good to use on her husband.”

At that point, it suddenly hit Ruki where all this was coming from. Oh, fuck. The PV. He knew they’d gotten a lot of hits on YouTube since it was posted, even more than they’d gotten for Fadeless in its first few days, but . . .

“Kai,” Ruki said, “a lot of people have seen . . .”

“I know a lot of people have seen it!” Kai said. “But why is it just me? I don’t see anyone asking you for advice on buying teddy bears, or Aoi how to do the tango, or Reita what lighter fluid to use . . .”

Ruki took Kai’s hands in both of his. “You wanted the image change,” he reminded his lover. “We had that discussion when we were planning the PV, remember?”

“I wanted the fans to see me as more than cute,” Kai said.

“You ARE more than cute,” Ruki said.

“But I didn’t ask to become a BDSM guru!” Kai exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head again. “Suddenly, I’m everybody’s Kinkipedia!”

“Maybe,” Ruki said, “it’s because you’re so damn convincing.”

Kai turned his head toward him, looking quizzical. “What does that mean?”

“It means,” Ruki said, sliding his arms around the other man, “that you look like you know what you’re doing with that whip.”

“I do know what I’m doing,” Kai said. He reached up and brushed his fingers across Ruki’s face. “You know that more than anyone. But that’s between us.”

Nobody, not even the other members of the band, knew about that side of their relationship. They didn’t know about the flogger and handcuffs always tucked in the bottom of Kai’s suitcase while traveling, about the leather collar with a chain that was stowed away in Ruki’s drawer when not in use.

“But you did choose to put that side of you on display, didn’t you?” Ruki said.

Kai nodded, slowly. “I felt like, well, I wasn’t being honest if I didn’t let it out. Or at least some of it.” Everyone else had been baring tiny hidden bits of themselves for the camera – Aoi’s fear that he both attracted people and pushed them away, Uruha’s tendency to hide from the world – it was only fitting that Kai let out his own inside beast.

Nobody had to know that he was literally dominant, that the flogger wasn’t a symbol for fear of being too controlling.

“Well, then . . .” Ruki said. “You can’t blame people for reacting to it. You’re sexy and powerful. Now everybody knows that. And you don’t have to answer any of their fucking questions.”

“I didn’t,” Kai said. He’d turned all his interrogators away – politely, but he’d turned them away.

“Good,” Ruki said. “Because you can put on a little show with the flogger, but when it comes to the real deal, that’s between us.”

There was a pause, during which Kai’s eyes sparkled – and, just as quickly, hardened. It was a look that Ruki knew well – a sign that Kai was starting to be in the mood.

“Are you giving me orders?” Kai said, in his sternest voice. “Because I thought I gave the orders around here.”

And just like that, everything shifted. It was as if a switch had been thrown. They were in their “playtime” roles, and Ruki’s safeword (“ashtray”) was automatically in effect.

Ruki lowered his head. “Forgive me, Master,” he said. “I spoke out of turn.”

“I think you need to be taught a lesson,” Kai said. “Now, off with your clothes, and lean over the chair.”

Ruki rose from the couch, stripping down quickly, as Kai went into the bedroom, fetching what they needed and leaving his own clothes behind to boot. He picked up the deerskin flogger from the shelf of toys near their bed, swishing its strands around, feeling the satisfying heft of the handle in his hand. The one he’d used in the PV had been similar, but it hadn’t been the real thing.

They’d picked this out together, in an out-of-the way sex shop while they were on tour. It just felt right to them both – like it had called out to them somehow.

He came back into the living room, seeing Ruki kneeling on a footstool, leaning over the chair, his back and ass offered up to Kai’s mercies – or lack thereof. Kai approached him, collar in hand – which his fastened around Ruki’s neck roughly, followed by a sharp jerk on the chain.

“You forgot this,” he said. “A pet needs to be collared at all times. Never forget that.”

“I didn’t mean to . . .” Ruki’s voice was meeker than it had ever sounded, a stark contrast to the power it carried when he was onstage.

“All the more reason for you to be disciplined.” Kai swished the device in his hand, making sure that Ruki heard the sound and he knew what was coming. “You need to learn who is the master here.”

He swung the flogger, bringing the strands down between the other man’s shoulders, watching his body jerk, hearing the intake of breath. He paused, letting his lover get used to the shock of the initial hit – timing was everything when it came to this sort of wild, forbidden pleasure.

When he saw Ruki’s body relax again, Kai’s arm swung forward, the flogger landing lower on his back this time, followed by a sharp jerk on the chain. “Master, please . . .” Ruki choked.

“It’s too late for that.” The flogger swished forward again, hitting diagonally across Ruki’s back this time, and Kai felt himself starting to harden at the sight of flesh starting to redden a little. “You have to take your punishment.” Another diagonal hit, in the other direction. “You’ve well earned it.”

A hit straight up-and-down, near his right shoulder. Kai watched Ruki arch again, letting out a cry, his reaction to the pain not unlike being close to climax. Kai just regarded him with eyes of ice, jerking on the chain as he struck again and again, making sure he landed one solid blow across Ruki’s ass – and that made the other man let out a strangled yell.

“Oh, so that got to you?” Kai drew his arm back. “I guess I’ll have to hit you there again, won’t I?” And he brought down two firm blows, one on each cheek, feeling the impact, hearing the loud thwack accompanied by the other man’s cries.

He was reveling in his strength, in his power, in Ruki’s total surrender to him. There was no greater high, no feeling that you were close to someone than to know you held his life in your hand.

“Master . . .” Ruki gasped, and Kai could see how hard his hands were gripping the chair, how he was trembling slightly. This was a very intense experience for him.

“Have you had enough?” Kai moved so he was in the other man’s line of sight, grabbing him by the hair and jerking his head upward. “Because I will offer you one chance to redeem yourself.”

“Yes, Master,” Ruki said.

“What are you willing to do for me?” Kai’s voice was hard as steel left outside in winter, and twice as cold.

“Anything,” Ruki said. “Anything at all.”

“On your knees,” Kai said. “On the floor in front of me, now!”

Ruki took the position, eyes downcast and hands at his side until told what to do. He was, indeed, a well-trained slave.

Kai put his fingers under the other man’s jaw and tilted his face upward. “Such a pretty mouth,” he said. “You’re going to have to put it to use.” He leaned over, picking up something from the floor that he’d brought from the bedroom. “Here – put this on.”

It was a tube of red-red lipstick, very similar to what he’d worn in their recent PVs and stage shows. Kai found Ruki irresistible when he looked like that, full mouth dyed the scarlet of sin.

Ruki took the tube, and the mirror compact Kai offered him as well – the makeup had to be perfect. He opened his mouth, sliding the color on in a slow, sensual way that made Kai want to tell him to hurry up, because he couldn't wait to get his hands on him.

“Now, give it to me,” Kai said, holding out his hand for the tube when Ruki finished. “You’re going to open that mouth up and suck me.” With a small tug on the hair, he added, “And you know what you’ll get if you don’t obey, don’t you?”

“Yes, Master,” Ruki said. He leaned over, beautiful lips opening, sliding over the head of Kai’s huge, hard cock.

“That’s it,” Kai murmured. “Open wide. Take it in. Not too fast. I want everything of that hot mouth that I can take.”

Ruki did as his master wanted, and slid down further and further. Kai looked down, watching him work. Oh, Ruki’s onstage antics were no pose, he was a master at this. He could give porn stars, male and female, a master class in cocksucking.

“Lick,” Kai ordered him. “I want to feel that tongue all over my cock.” He punctuated his command with a flick of the instrument in his hand, the strands of the flogger hitting Ruki in the side, just hard enough to cause a sharp little shock.

Ruki closed his eyes and brought that celebrated tongue out, touching it to the base of his lover’s erection, sliding it upward slowly, his face bearing a blissful expression. He paused at the top, thoroughly exploring the head, tracing the shape, rubbing back and forth over the slit.

“Ohhh,” Kai moaned, and suddenly, his dominant mask slipped for a moment. He closed his eyes, thoroughly surrendering to bliss, to sensation, burying his hands in his lover’s hair. That mouth was so hot, so wet, finding all the right spots, caressing them one by one. Oh, GOD.

“Suck again,” Kai gasped, and Ruki opened his lips, taking him in, seeming to devour Kai . . . and then sucking as Kai wanted, sending pulses of hot sensation through his body. He moved his head back and forth, and Kai could feel himself slipping through those soft, red lips, possessing and being possessed by them.

Ruki started a steady rhythm, taking Kai in a little more with every downthrust, and Kai gave him a little hit with the flogger again, encouraging him. As if he needed encouragement. He was so eager, sucking hard, fluttering his tongue along the length . . .

“Look at you eat that,” Kai moaned. “What a hungry cockslut you are.” Ruki just responded by sucking harder, and making a purring noise, and suddenly, Kai forgot to be a dom again. He forgot everything but the bliss that was flooding his body, the heat that was rising and rising within him . . .

A well-placed flick of the tongue, and Kai suddenly let out a sharp cry – which told Ruki to pull away just in time for his lover’s orgasm to pour all over his face, white droplets running over the scarlet lips.

Kai just stood there, panting, feeling his head swim. Oh, Ruki was good. He was just so damn GOOD . . .

Taking a deep breath, he petted his lover’s head like a cat. “Good boy,” he said. “You’ve earned a reward for that. Sit in the chair.”

Ruki sat, his legs slightly spread, and Kai reached beside him again, picking up something that looked a bit like a purple plastic thimble and putting it on his finger. He bent over, and kissed the head of the other man’s cock . . .

He raised the hand with the thimble-like thing and flicked a button in the bottom of it, it vibrated like no thimble in the world. He began to run the toy slowly up one side of Ruki’s cock, while his tongue ran down the other – and the other man moaned. “Oh! Oh, yes . . .”

Kai raised his head. “Yes, what?” he said as the finger with the vibrator began to trace little circles on the shaft.

“Yes, Master!” Ruki cried, thrusting his hips forward a little.

“Good,” Kai said. He took the head of Ruki’s cock into his lips and started to suck, while he worked the vibrator down the side, moving it in little circles, then back and forth, listening to the changes of the sounds his lover made – purrs, moans, and then, a loud gasp as he suddenly pulled his mouth away and brought the vibrator up to the head, running it over hot, wet, sensitive flesh.

“Aaaah!” Ruki cried. “Oh, fuck, oh, fuck . . .”

“Come.” Kai flicked his tongue over the head, caressed with the vibrator, then flicked his tongue again. “Go on. You’ve been a good boy, you’ve earned it. Let yourself go.”

And finally, Ruki threw his head back, letting out a loud cry, his hips thrusting up off the chair as he released himself, Kai wrapping his lips around the head so he could drink his lover in, suck him until the very end.

When it was over, Kai moved up, and they kissed, soft and tender, Kai reaching up to pull Ruki into his arms, hold him close and cuddle him, lightly kissing his temple. Ruki let out a long, shuddering breath, relaxing entirely against the other man.

They remained that way for awhile, Kai holding Ruki, caressing him, whispering his love to him. Finally, Kai reached up and unfastened the collar, the unspoken signal between them that the session was over.

“I love you,” he told Ruki. “But you know that, don’t you?”

“Of course you do,” Ruki said. “Just like I love you.” He yawned and stretched. “Fuck, that was some workout you gave me with that thing. I should have you do that in PVs more often.”

“I’d just get asked more questions about BDSM,” Kai said.

“No fucking questions,” Ruki said. “Don’t answer any. What’s between us is none of their business. Far as they know, it’s just a video.”

Kai smiled at his lover, the sweet dimples a sharp contrast to the icy demeanor of earlier. “I know,” he said. “Just a video. Just my inner beast, right?”

They both knew that the “beast” was at least as much a part of Kai as his smiling self – but only Ruki saw it. And in that case, the beast was what was beautiful.

* * *

The questions tapered off after a day or so. Kai had taken to answering them by smiling, waving his hand, and saying, “Sorry, I don’t discuss confidential information.” Which he didn’t. He left it up to the fans to guess if he really did have knowledge of kink outside the PV, and if he did, who he shared that knowledge with.

One question, however, he actually answered. Aoi just happened to walk into their meeting one day to see Kai with an ear-to-ear grin on his face.

“What’s that for?” he said.

“Nothing,” Kai said. “Just that you’re going to have a very interesting night tonight.”

“What makes you say that?” Aoi said, frowning.

Kai still held the grin. “I have my sources,” he said.

Later on, he told Ruki what happened. “Kazuki cornered me in the hall,” he said. “He was asking me what kind of scarves are best for bondage and blindfolding. So . . . I told him.”

“Thought you weren’t going to answer questions,” Ruki said.

“I will for a friend,” Kai said. “Besides . . .” He ran his fingers up Ruki’s arm. “Playing with scarves is how we got started.”

Ruki hugged him. “You really are a devil sometimes, aren’t you?”

“I just want to help, that’s all,” Kai said, with a slight blush and a flash of dimples.

Yes, what was between him and Ruki was just that – between lovers. Unless, of course, he could help a friend discover and release his own inner beast.


End file.
